camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dreamstowords
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Penelope Fisher page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arteminx (Talk) 01:05, April 13, 2013 guide There's a section in the Guide about pages an word bubbles Sure Title the word bubble page Template:, and you can just edit your character into the list of residents Yeah it still won't show my character. Dreamstowords word bubble If you've made the template correctly, the format for it to appear in a comment is . So for example, one of mine would look like , which looks like Hope this helps! Let me know if you need more assitance Like this: Adopt Hey there! I saw your comment at the Adopt a Newb and I'd like to adopt you and hel you out. Sounds good isn't it? Reply to me on my talk page if you agree. :-) LittleNephilimShadows 07:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you to the adopt a newb page. Lemme know if you have a problem or any questions! ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 05:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh and when exactly was your first claim got approved? So that I may know when to level you up. ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 13:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) My first claim was April 15th I believe. Dreamstowords (talk) 21:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Dreams-to-Words Inactivity Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edit and there is notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 29th of July, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted, in accordance with our rules/policies. I'm on I'm on! I just have not gotten any roleplays at all. And yes I may need the less active status. Dreamstowords (talk) 22:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Dreams Re: The status is not a button of sorts that's why you can't really find it. We note who is less active in the User/char forum, in your case, it would be in Forum:Dd. Just look for your name there and you should see it colored grey. This signifies that you're less active. If you no longer wish to be less active, just inform someone from the admin team :) Ok then. So it still says that i'm semi active right? I check this every day hoping for a new roleplay. Dreamstowords (talk) 16:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Dreams personal word bubbles I love you, but, the 'other' word bubble is for non demigods, and you're using it for demigods, please if you aren't going to use my personal word bubbles properly do not use them at all, thanks. One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you Model Hello there Dreams! So I was fixing model categories and found out that the model you are using for your character, Penelope, is already in use, not to mention, there are TWO characters who use the same model. Just wanted to clarify if you talked to the users about using the model and agreed that you can share/use the model, did you? Please reply asap! I know you're inactive but perhaps when you go back, please do send me a message regarding this matter. Thank you! :) Oh, well I didn't know that. The people who had her first can have her, but can you help me find a replacement model please? (if you want) Dreamstowords (talk) 00:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Dreams~to~Words Re Ah, of course! I'll gladly help you :) I know some sites where you can find a model. Oh and don't reply on your own talk page xD chances are, I won't read your message since I won't get notified. I just happen to see you edited your talk page and replied to my message that's why I was able to answer you :) Btw, I'm a semi-active user so I think you'll get sometimes slow responses from me. There's a page here which you can check for available models. If ever you're able to find one, just notify me :) but if you don't want any of them and still want my help, you can tell me as well :) I'll do my best to help Yeah, I just looked through them and I can't find any that look remotely like Penelope, could you still help me to find a model? Dreamstowords (talk) 00:04, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Dreamstowords Re Sure thing, dear :) Just tell me what your qualifications for her model are and I'll do my best to look for a model :) Although I think I'll be able to do that a few hours later. I hope you're online by that time. If not, I'll send you links and just check them out :) Ok, well... Penelope is caucasian with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. If you could get someone around 16 that's tall and sightly athletic that would be great (But I kinda just care about the portrait mostly). Oh and thanks for your help again! Dreamstowords (talk) 17:23, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Dreamstowords soooooo soooooooooo sorry for the lateness ...life.. anyhow posted~ now your turn hey like always so sorry for the lateness again... >.< anyhow this is random but..... http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/RP_Buddy how about you sign up? you'll get more people to rp with? hellooooo im just wondering if you wanted to rp You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Yeah sure, why not. Dreamstowords (talk) 23:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC)DreamstoWords